Contrary to reason
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Allison is having dreams about a doctor from the past. She is certain that it is a message and that someone needs help. When she and Joe visit New Jersey they get involved in a car crash and are brought to PPTH where Dr. Charles Walker's new victim waits.
1. Chapter 1

Contrary to reason

Hide and seek

Joe entered the bedroom and took off his chemise. His wife was yet cloaked in the duvet cover and was reading a book called "Mystic River" by Dennis Lehane. "The kids are asleep yet, even Bridgette", he informed her and pulled out some pyjama trousers from the closet. "I thought she didn't want to dream again after seeing the poor zebra getting shot by Van Pelt", Allison replied and giggled. "I told Ariel that she is too young to watch Jumanji, but you both insisted and that's the result now", tired after a hard and arduous day Joe went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Marie is having her performance tomorrow. I hope you make it in time. You promised her that you would show up" admonished Allison. Joe spit out the fresh toothpaste and switched off the lights. "I have a lot to do, but I will try everything to not miss this spectacle", he lied down next to Allison and trimmed his pillow. "Good night", he pressed the button of his table lamp and made it himself comfortable under the warm linen sheets.

During the night Allison had a strange and weird dream. She found herself in a hospital. But it wasn't a modern hospital it resembled more a barn. The air was smothery and it was hard to breath. From a side door she could hear people talk. The words were unclear and she decided to walk on. Suddenly she spotted a man. He was wearing a mask and covered his right leg with his long scrubs. Allison went closer to the doctor and stopped only a few steps from him. The room got darker and a little spot was now shining on the masked. She looked on the floor and spotted worms and insects crawling wildly around the man's shoes. It was disgusting. They seemed to make a whole in those leather boots. Then the man took out a little box from his scrubs. He tried desperately to open it until he succeeded. The many pills fell on the ground and transmuted into more critters. The man started to jitter all over and moved eventually the scrubs from his leg. This aspect made Allison almost collapse. There, where normally should be a leg was a bloody and lacerate piece of meat. It was turning into black yet and she could catch sight of maggots who were striking out through the dead flesh.

She woke dripping with sweat up. "Everything okay?" her husband asked who turned to her. "Yes. I just had a pretty disgusting nightmare", Allison whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" Joe offered. "No. It is too ugly. Try to sleep, it is yet five o'clock in the morning", she answered and covered up.

As if this dream wasn't enough it seemed to continue. She was still standing in front of the masked man. From a small room in the dark came a woman. She was in her early 40ies and covered the wound with a towel.

"_I told you to stop with the pills. This is what you get", she said and took the hand of the man. _

"_Mayfield", he just replied._

"_Accept it. It is your last chance, or you won't survive", the woman walked out but the masked came closer to Allison and addressed her._

"_I'm a cripple as you can see", he showed her the box where he used to keep his pills. "They destroy me, but I need them", his voice was faint. _

_Allison didn't know what to answer. She stayed calm until a scream broke through the silence._

"Another nightmare?", Joe wanted to know and switched on the light. "The same as before. I see, it's time to wake up. I'm going to tell you the whole story during breakfast", she explained and got up.

Under the warm shower she could distract her thoughts. The hot water drops pearled on her body and she felt save and far away from this terrible barn. When she clutched at the bath towel she almost stumbled. Last – minute she could hold herself at the fingering. "Are you alright?", Joe shouted from outside. "Yes", Allison had to admit that she was occupied with the last night's dream and was absent-minded. When she looked into the mirror she was certain that someone was standing behind her but when she turned around there were only Joe's clothes from the previous day.

The mind can sometimes play a prank but Allison had a bad feeling that this wasn't the last dream she had about the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disappointment

„Are you going to reveal your dream to me now?", Joe asked while he was pressing out some juice. "I think I should wait, I don't want to addle the most important meal of the day", Allison laughed although she was worried. "I dreamed something very funny last night", Bridgette mentioned and poured milk in her bowl. "What?" said Ariel slightly annoyed. "There were many pills and they had arms and legs and were dancing and singing", her sister told. "Funny" Marie added. She was eating her cereals in a hurry. "Are you excited, my dear", Allison demanded and softly ran her fingers through her youngest daughters hair. Marie nodded and kept on sipping. Ariel rolled her eyes. "This is the silliest thing ever. Dancing pills, what bollocks", she said and stood up. "So kids, get ready for school", Joe assigned and fetched his coat. "Don't forget the play this evening", admonished Allison and put the self-made sandwiches in her purse.

Outside it was cold and frostily. It was snowing since yesterday morning and the streets were frigid. "Take care and have a nice day", Allison kissed her three children goodbye before she got in her own car and drove off to work.

Devalos her boss was yet at his office when she arrived. Her nose was red and she had the feeling to be inner iced. "Would you like a coffee", Detective Lee Scanlon offered and she accepted it. The warm vapors arised and she seemed to defrost. "Do we have a new case", she wanted to know and put down her bag. "Lee found a young man, he was 19 or 20. His nape was broken he must have fallen down a bridge. It could be suicide but we aren't so sure", Devalos explained. Allison didn't listen at all. The picture of this masked man from last night didn't let her go. It appeared again and again in her head. Who was he? And what or who is Mayfield? Who was that woman next to him? So many questions. She wished to go to bed as soon as possible to find out more about these people.

It was yet 5 pm. In a half hour the play of Marie would start. Joe was sitting at his desk typing one calculation after another. The new project they had made up cost a lot of concentration. Every single number had to be on his right place. He was checking out every formula from the past four days to avoid any faults. But then he was interrupted. "Joe, may I talk to you for a moment", his employer was standing in the door, his arms stemmed in his hips as if this would impress Joe. "Sure", he saved the files and walked with his boss outside. "Listen. I know it comes at short notice but I have to send you to a meeting in New Jersey. We got information about a new CPU which would accelerate our work. I want you to find out more for me. You think that you can manage it?", he had great expectations. "I have to think about it. Sir, I am in a hurry right now", Joe started to explain the situation but his boss pegged away with his idea. "What is more important? Your daughters play or your job?" his voice had an imminent touch. "I understand", Joe admitted and approved the journey. How should he break the news to his wife? He didn't want to go alone. At least Allison should accompany him.

Bridgette called her sister and her mother. "Here are free seats" she shouted through the whole hall. The play was about to start. "Where's daddy? He said that he would show up too", Bridgette said. "I know. I hope that he will come soon", Allison tried to calm her daughter. Then the spectacle initiated. It wasn't a real play, Ariel thought. Each kid introduced a different job. There was a pilot, a little girl who played a gorgeous fashion model, a red haired boy who was covered with freckles imitated a fire fighter and then came Marie. She was wearing a long white overall and brought along a thermometer a stethoscope and a small suitcase with a red cross on it. 

"I am a doctor" she proudly said.

"I help people to get better. If they have a fever I gave them medicine and tell them to stay in bed. If they have a rush I give them ointment", she paused a moment and looked irritated to her teacher who started to form the next lines.

"Pills are against aches but too many pills can damage your body", she was saying this phrases and looked very austere. People laughed but Allison was pale. It seemed like a coincidence. She knew since a couple of weeks that Marie played a doctor but she never had thought about it.

When the four turned home Joe had cooked a delicious meal. "Hello Marie", he said in a lovely voice but his daughter just walked away to Ariel. "Where have you been", Allison said visibly enraged. "We missed you, daddy", Bridgette added and sat down at the table. "Allison, I need to talk to you", he said and begged his wife to follow him to the bedroom.

"What's the problem? Any trouble at work", she asked. "I got charged with a journey. You and I have to go to New Jersey for a few days. My boss told me that it is very important for the company and that it will bring a huge progress." Allison was unsure. "What happens to our children? We can't leave them on their own", she said. "I phoned Amanda to look after them". "I don't know it comes so sudden but if it is necessary than I'm going to accompany you. Let's tell the kids."


	3. Chapter 3

An old friend?

"It was better received than I thought", Allison fold out the map while Joe was heaving the heavy baggage into the trunk. "I knew that Ariel would buck. She always pretends to be old enough to look after her sisters. Maybe next year we could arrange something but right now, I just don't think she is mature enough", Joe was worried. It was the first time that they left their children alone. They were not exactly alone since they could reside at his sister's flat but it was strange to go on a journey without Ariel, Bridgette and Marie.

"They will survive, besides, we also deserve a couple of days off", Allison searched after the building in which the conference would take place. "If nothing goes wrong we should arrive in one day and a few hours", she was already exhausted. It was long ago since she drove the last time such a long distance. "Can we spend the night at a mote?l", she asked. "I don't know. We could take turns by driving the car. I want to arrive as soon as possible, otherwise I could mess it up and say bye bye to my job", Joe didn't want to make the tiniest mistake. He could get fired, that was clear. "We could get involved in a car crash if we loose our concentration, let's take a rest in St. Louis", she begged him to agree. Allison was sure that she needed to dream again of this doctor, maybe this was the reason why she didn't want to drive non-stop to New Jersey.

"For all I care", Joe sat behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

The sky above them turned darker and darker. It seemed that a tempest was coming up. There were absolutely no stars, everything was cloudy. Allison fought against her tiredness. She was teetering from one side of her seat to the other. Joe had to smile from time to time seeing his wife so done in. Allison too a look in to the rear-view mirror and appalled. For a little instant she thought having seen an old acquaintance. She rubbed her eyes and turned around. "Something wrong?" Joe asked and put a hand on her thigh. "I've thought that I've seen someone", she murmured. "A ghost? A dead person?" her husband wondered. "Very funny. You'd better drive carefully", she answered and fell asleep.

It was uncomfortable and she tried hard to find a likeable position to get some rest but after a few minutes she was drowsing. In her dream Allison saw again this doctor with the disgusting wound on his right leg. The pills were still lying on the floor but the insects had gone.

"Look at this", the man said to her. 

Allison wanted finally to see his face. She hoped that he would take off the mask and disclose himself. Then the woman came again. He looked at her and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Lucas has gone", she whispered and smiled. He requited the gesture. Allison didn't want to believe her eyes but the wound on his leg seemed to disappear and the doctor showed his face.

He had shiny blue eyes but the destroyed leg did make a mark on his expression.

Suddenly another man came to the two people, who were now in a delighted mood. Allison made a step back and wanted to shout but her voice broke down.

The new protagonist of her dream was no one else than Dr. Charles Walker, the man she had seen on the backseat of the car just moments ago.

He was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Two times mercy

"Allison, Allison", Joe was shaking his wife's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out of the window. The sky was black there was coming dim light from somewhere. Allison was still visualising the pictures of her dream, Charles Walker with the air of a villain and an evil grin. "Where are we?", she finally asked, trying to forget the last nightmare and concentrate on the journey. "I think we should take a rest now", Joe turned off the engine and made a step outside. "I can't see a motel", Allison remarked and took off the safety belt. Her arm was awfully burning; she must have touched something which caused an allergic reaction. "Everything okay with you?" Joe put in his head. She wasn't sure what to answer. "I had a dream of my old friend Dr. Charles Walker. I told you from this doctor with the wounded leg and the dark haired woman, he was with them and I am sure that he was just about to find a new victim for his despicable desires."

Her husband sighted. He always supported her, understood that life wasn't easy for her having night after night dreams of murderers and dead guys but there has to be a border. He threw an angry look at her. "Listen, Al. I know that you're mad at me for dragging you through the whole USA, but please come up with something more real than the creepy doc, for heavens sake!" Joe bashed his head repeatedly against the car top. Allison rived the door in a rage and flashed her husband with small eyes. "This ghost is on the road again, Joe. You know exactly what that means. He is about to hatch into a body of a harmless guy to kill and garble innocent women. I can't allow that", she shouted and her voice faded away in the dark of the night.

"What do you want me to do? Shall I return to Phoenix to make you happy? Do you want to phone Scanlon?" he yelled back. "I am not even sure if he is in Arizona" Allison replied. Her eyes filled with tears but this couldn't impress Joe. "Do you really believe he could wait for you in New Jersey? Why on earth should Charles Walker expect you on the other side of the continent? And why, Allison, should he be by accident at the place where your husband has a very important congress? Can you explain that?" he was fretting and fuming.

Allison was desperate, she started to cry and Joe realised that he was gone too far. He came towards her and caught her in his arms. "I am sorry", he whispered and caressed her hair. "I am just excited. It could be a chance for a promotion, I don't want to screw it up", he said. Allison snivelled and nodded. "You're right. I also have the privilege to have a day off", she disengaged herself and sat back into the car.

After this little event the both continued their travel to New Jersey. The route didn't bring any other surprises and after another day they eventually arrived at the destination.

"Did you found a parking garage nearby?" Joe had problems to orient himself on the full streets of the city. People honked behind him or made hand signals. "Turn left" Allison ordered and pointed on a yellow signboard with the word "Hackensack" on it.

They drove down to the underground and after some minutes Joe spotted a grew lonely parking in the rearmost corner of the area. They got off the car and walked to the trunk. "It's the best to go to the hotel first and then if you like we could check out the city", he purposed and opened the bonnet. Allison was arranging the whole baggage when she suddenly heard a dull bang. She turned around and cried out. The bonnet unfastened itself and fell with a slam onto Joe's head. Her husband was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Help me" she shouted and hoped that somebody would hear her. Mercifully a woman with laden shopping cart passed by and saw the accident. "Please, can you help me?" craved Allison. The woman took out her phone and dialled a number. "PPTH. My name is Melanie Lewis. We have a casualty at "Hackensack parking"".


	5. Chapter 5

Who's the patient?

Joe could hear voices surrounding him. People whispered, shouted or writhed with pain. He tried to open his eyes, clenched them immediately and sighted. „Joe?" a soft hand ran through his hair. „Are you alright" Allison asked and started to caress his face. He murmured and tried again to get used to this spotlight. „He is recovering consciousness" a woman said, whom Joe didn't recognize. He turned his head to his wife and smiled a little. „What happened?" He remarked a bloody stain on the pillow. „My head is trobbing", he spoke under breath. „The bonnet fell on your head and you got unconscious, luckily a woman was so nice to call the emergency. You're at the hospital. I phoned Ariel and told her that you're going to be okay but she is exasperated and cried. Maybe later on you could report to the girls."

He laid back and looked around. He wasn't the only patient. There were many people in scrubs running around, fetching bins and basins, as well as gloves and masks. "Is it serious?" he asked the nurse who was standing next to his bed and observed the situation. „It's a simple brain concussion, but anyway you should take care of yourself", he could read her name on the little card hanging on her overall. „Dr. Allison Cameron, what a hap, you've the same name like my wife", he grinned. „This could be a side effect of the damage", she replied, visibly amused by her new fosterling. „Do you have any idea how long he needs to say here", Allison wanted to know and addressed the doctor. „A couple of days, just for some checks", she answered.

Allison looked at the doctor and while she was staring into her eyes she felt a sudden shiver. Her mind started to form pictures.

She could see the young woman sitting on a couch. Her long blonde hair was covering her face and still she was certain that Cameron was crying. Another man was sitting next to her, sniffing. He was desperate and didn't know how to go on.

Then the scenery changed and Allison spotted a man, marked with a heavy disease. He was wearing a smoking and Cameron a wedding dress. They looked felicitously but Allison appalled when she recognised a grave behind the groom.

There was a moment of silence until a man entered the ER followed by a hysterical woman and three other physicians. "Is that the best case you could find among these hopeless morons?" The man wasn't wearing a scrub nor an overall but ordinary jeans and a dark blue jacket. "We proposed you seven different files, you turned them all down", a brunette said and tried to keep step apparently with her boss. "You gave me a man with measles, a child with a simple bronchitis and an elderly lady whose problem is that she doesn't eat any vegetables since years. You call that a good choice?" he hollered out. The whole staff stopped with their work and observed the big fuss.

Allison shook Joes arm. "Joe, Joe", she called. "Yes, Allison 1", he simpered. "That's the man I've been dreaming of since a few days. He is the doctor and the next victim of you know who", she said. Cameron looked irritated at her. "Mam, this is Dr. House, the best employee of Princeton Plainsboro, if I may say so", she blushed a little and turned around. Allison couldn't wait any longer. She was waiting for Dr. Charles Walker to appear. She stared direction House but couldn't see the evil ghost. "Are you going to tell him what you've seen?", Joe asked but Allison shook her head. "No way! I don't thing he will believe me. Look at him", House was limping up and down the emergency, opening curtains and searching after a potential patient. Then he reached the Dubois.

Allison jumped up when a hand came through the cloth. Two ice-blue eyes emerged and House bashed with his cane on Joes bed. "What's his problem, Cameron", he wanted to know. It was the same voice Allison had heard in her nightmares. She couldn't stop staring at him. It was as if was casting a spell over her, she was magically attract. She had to warn him.

"He has a brain concussion", the young internist replied but House had found something more interesting. Allison fell into a trance. The presence of House gave her a new intuition.

She was sitting in a bus. Next to her was a blonde woman. She was holding a hanky in her hand and on the other site of the bus was House, he seemed drunken and not in his right senses. Suddenly a blinding light appeared behind the woman and a bus crushed with force into the vehicle.

Allison gasped for air and tried to hold back her tears.

"I think I've found my new case", House remarked.


	6. Chapter 6

The visit

"Let me go, I'm not your patient", Allison shouted and tried to bridle against the forceful fingering of Foreman. "Don't listen to her, she's probably suffering from a neurological disease", House yelled and added in a lower tone "one of my personal favourites". Joe jumped up at once and although he felt dizzy he tried desperately to follow his wife. "Mr. Dubois, you should lay down. There might be a major brain damage", Cameron hold him back and Joe could finally be stopped by her and two other nurses. "What is he going to do with her?" he asked with tearful eyes. "I think he's going to run some tests and she will be back in a few hours. Trust me, he knows what he does, also if it doesn't look like that", she took his arm and accompanied him back to the bed.

Foreman and Chase had to drag Allison through the whole corridor and she attempted to free herself but failed again and again. Then she let it be because someone else had caught her attention. There was a man standing in the corner, his face was turned to the wall but Allison was sure that it was him, Dr. Charles Walker. She hoped inner that he would take a look at her, just for an instant, and so he did. But it wasn't Walker, as she had expected, it was another doctor with the same haircut.

Allison started to get worried about her visions and dreams. Maybe Joe was right and Walker sent her again a wrong trace to distract her from the real case. Maybe no one of the staff of the PPTH was obsessed and had the desire to kill young women.

House was already analysing Allison's behaviour. He was sure that this trance-like condition down at the ER wasn't a coincident. This woman was long – suffering and perhaps he could be her hero. "Bring her to the upper floor and make sure she feels very comfortable", he ordered his team and disappeared. This tone of voice felt familiar to Allison. This was exactly how Walker acted, well behaved, decent and bland. "What's up with him?" the brunette doctor asked and lifted and eyebrow. "Isn't he always like that?" Allison asked visibly surprised about that question. "Not at all. Normally he doesn't even care if the patient has got a room to stay", the blonde doctor answered. His name was Chase and Allison felt that something was burdening him. "You have to be a special person, are you related to House or to Wilson?" Taub wondered but Allison shook her head.

They brought her into a large room. It wasn't at all inviting. White and clean, an ordinary chamber of a hospital. A yellowish lamp gave the whole scene a dodgy flair. Allison thought that this was a side effect of the many horror visions she had thanks to Walker. Without any further comment she sat down on a bed in the middle of the room and sighted.

"Everything okay with you?" Foreman came next to her and checked if she had fever. As soon as he had touched Allison forehead she could feel a sting.

There was a picture in her head that showed Foreman with a rumpled sheet of paper in his hands. The paper was burning and letters were rising up in the air. She could make out a D, an I, a B, an A and an L before the vision blew away. Allison stared at her doctor. "You've an elevated temperature. It's better for you to stay here. Dr. Chase will take you some blood and then we bring it to the laboratory", he explained. "Do you have any questions?" he wanted to know. Before Allison could ask him about these four letters she had seen she shook her head and thanked for the information.

It was late in the evening when Allison finally found some rest. She hadn't heard of Joe and if he was better. This all was too much for her, her eyes got heavier and heavier.

A soft knocking made her arouse from sleep. The knocking was getting louder and she stood up and walked to the glassy door. Her heart jumped when she recognised who was standing outside her room. "Good evening, Allison", Dr. Charles Walker was sneering. "I was right, you're here searching for a suitable victim for your sick plans", she put her hands on the door. "You're very good Allison. I thought I could trick you this time but unfortunately Joe had to go to this meeting. I like these little competitions between us two. Good versus evil", he hawked and glanced to the nurses desk. "I have to admit that here are so many beautiful young ladies that it's difficult to decide which of them I want him to cut up. I'm sure they're all interesting to watch on a cold dead metal table", he laughed. "Who did you chose? No, I know that it's House and I know that I have to keep him from such an action", Allison was angry but at the same tame strangely released because now she felt confident that she had been landed in the right place. "Every single doctor is weak on his way. They're fighting against their feelings, their ethical opinions, it's so easy to find an appropriate body. We will see how far you're willing to go. It's time to wake up", Walker said and then Allison was sitting bolt upright in her bed.

House had observed her the whole time. "There it was again", he murmured. "There is something extraordinary about you, and I'm going to find out, what it is."


	7. Chapter 7

You call that a revelation?

Allison turned her head to House. "What if there is really something extraordinary about me, you wouldn't believe me anyway, would you?" she rudely replied. "It depends", House fixed her eyes, he kept tab on every move she made, every word she said.

Allison was certain that House was obsessed by Walker. The doctor from the 19th century had made it clear to her. Of course, every physician was weak and had trouble with his conscience from time to time but there was a thing about House that made Allison affirm her suspicion.

House was different. He walked on a cane, rant at his team and seemed to snub everyone in his nearness. But today he acted differently than usual. Chase had confirmed that to her. The brunette doctor, whose name was Dr. Hadley but the others seemed to call her 13, thought that he was way too nice.

"It depends on what?" Allison asked and sat on the edge of her bed. "It depends if you're going to tell me a plausible explanation regarding your appearance and manner. You see, trance is a sign of a brain damage. Have you ever made a CT?" he wondered and took a deep breath.

"I had a brain tumor, but it was non-malignant and they could almost remove the whole boil. I was in a coma for three months until one day, miraculously I woke up", she told him this story pretty much emotionless. Maybe he had expected her to cry and to collapse but she was a strong woman who didn't give up that fast. "Which symptoms did you have?"

Now it was getting interesting. If House knew her whole anamnesis he could find the origin of her illness.

"I had terrible headaches and nose bleeding", she told. "But let's not talk about me, let's talk about you. Did you ever have voices in your head that you wanted to switch off? Voices that ordered you things you would never do?" she was extremely curious.

House didn't answer but she could see that he was deeply shocked. Then he nodded.

"Yes I had", he said keeping a straight face. Allison's heart jumped, she was right.

"What does he tell you? Does he want you to slice up your patients, touch their blood and taste it with your tongue", she didn't consider what she was saying.

"Are you insane? No one ever told me to kill people, well except for once when I caused an allergic reaction on Chase", he admitted and smirked a little bit. "Anyway, it was a woman who settled down in my head, the girlfriend of Wilson. But I was on drugs, on Vicodin. Then I got nuts and landed at Mayfield", he narrated. "Is Mayfield something like a lunatic asylum?"

"Exactly. You couldn't think of a more terrible place."

Allison could see House shouting for help. He was jailed in a small room. It was the same vision as before. But House didn't really hate this place because now a small man appeared, jumping up and down, trying to rhyme and entertain the crowed. House who was still behind closed door stopped to shout and smiled.

"Who was this young man at Mayfield? The one who made you realize that there's still a chanceto escape from your delirium?" she wanted to know.

"I didn't mention a man." House frowned but then he burst out laughing. "Now I got it. I found out that you work for the prosecutor of Phoenix. You must be some kind of special agent who got send to New Jersey because of a case, you have been instructed to read all files of our hospital because there were evidences which took you to us", he thought that this was very clever. He just had debunked her. Happy about his little win he clapped his hands and started to swing around his cane, but suddenly his euphoria died out when he saw the expression on Allison's face. "You're right, I am working for the prosecutor but not what you think", she plucked up courage and decided to tell House the truth. There was a small hope that he would understand her or at least she could scare him so much that he would let her go.

"Aren't you wondering anymore how I came to know about the young man at Mayfield?" she asked provocative. "As I said before there is a rational explanation for it", House insisted on his theory but Allison didn't peg away with him. "Look, I'm going to tell you know the mystery behind my skills" she paused for a moment, "I can see dead people, I can read the emotion of my opposite and I have visions which sometimes lead me to the solution of the case", she was released and expected a fair treatment of House. But he covered his face and scuffled his grey hair. "This is another symptom. You simply pretend to be able to see dead people. I had a similar case once. The patient suffered from ergotism and claimed that she saw my grandfather", this was what happened if a Medium came up against a foully doctor with no sense for extrasensorial.

"Maybe you worked at Mayfield or maybe there's someone in your circle of friends who heard of me and my attitude. You took that up and turned it the way which suited best for you. Let's be honest, everybody could have told you about Alvie, the young man", he stood right in front of her, marking that he was the heftier of both. "Whatever. But how about the fact that I know of Stacey? That I know about your leg and your biggest fear to lose Wilson?"

This was too much for House. He got quite angry at Allison thinking of her as crazy and of unsound mind.

"Impressed?" she stood up and although she was much smaller than House she felt of being on a par with him.

"Now you shut up and listen to me. There is a doctor who's up to mischief and I suppose that he found a new victim in you."


	8. Chapter 8

Resistance

Wilson was crumpling his tenth sheet of paper. Quite a bunch cumulated on the floor. From time to time he pulled his hair and cried out. Wilson was in a rage. His youngest patient Ralph was suffering from stomach cancer and today he wasn't able to concentrate on the case. One part of his mind balked against an early intervention but the other part insisted on having Ralph operated.

House observed his friend from outside. He had never seen Wilson so absentminded like today. He was afflicted with glum thoughts and House decided to take him to task.

"We have a fortune teller among us", he said and sat down in the face of the oncologist. "House, I really have other problems now. Please, leave my office at once", he almost yelled. "Maybe I can help. Tell me what's wrong" House offered and swooped the file which was clamped under Wilsons elbow.

"Ralph. My seven years old patient. He's dying but I don't want to risk his life by carrying out a delicate operation. But there is something which tells me to do it! To cut him up and fix the damage", he was terribly sweating.

"Something or someone?" House wondered. "What?" Wilson stood up and walked direction balcony. "I asked you if there is something or someone who tells you to cut your patient up", the doctor replied and adjusted his chair so he could watch his best friend.

House didn't know why he started to worry about Allison's assumption, maybe he just pottered too much at this story. Wilson was hard breathing. "I can't explain. It's like an inner voice who tells me to help Ralph as soon as possible", he jittered all over his body and clamped at the ledge.

"Do you see anybody? Let's say as if you would hallucinate?" The oncologist sat down on the couch and hid his face.

"I am not hallucinating, by the way, why are you asking me such questions?" he said glancing at his friend. "As I told you, we have a fortune teller among us who's torturing me with the story of a crazy doctor who wants his victims to murder young people", he explained.

"Everybody lies", Wilson simply replied. "I've never heard of such a doctor. What's his name?"

"Dr. Charles Walker. She insists on him being at PPTH, wandering around and looking out for a good – hearted doctor, like you are", pointing at Wilson "whom he could give orders and force him into bloodthirsty acts of violence."

House looked amused at his friend. "Are you scared now?" he tried to make Wilson insecure. "I don't believe these cock – and – bull stories and you should know that. If you excuse me, I need to take care of my patients." With these words he begged House to leave his office.

Allison took the chance and left her room. She was bumming along the dark corridors not remembering where the ER was. Luckily Cameron was just on the way to her, bringing some dinner. "Dr. Cameron. I need your help. Dr. House won't let me out and I would like to talk to my husband. It is very urgent", she whispered. Cameron smiled softly. "I can imagine how you feel. But Mr. Dubois is doing fine. I am sure tomorrow at the latest you're allowed to visit him. I brought you something to eat. If you like we could go back to your chamber and you're going tell me what you have on the mind", she cagey touched Allison's shoulder and together they entered again the muddy room.

Allison felt mothered. She wasn't used having people around her who treat her like a little child. She wasn't permitted to see her family nor to move from her bed. Cameron begged her to lie down and covered Allison's legs with a thin blanket. "How about a nice chicken wing? I also took a salad from the buffet, in case you're vegetarian", she tried to cheer the blonde woman up but Allison wasn't listening at all, because they were observed by Walker who was standing in the corner and looked admiringly at Cameron.

"She is a perfect example", he murmured and hold the doctor by her arms. "Let her go", Allison shouted. "Mam, are you alright?" Cameron daunted and let the tablet fall. Walker let her go and cawed. "Don't you think she would look absolutely splendid, cut open", he added. Allison tried to concentrate on Allison but failed. "Please, at least you have to believe me. He's right behind you", she said, fighting against the tears. "Who?" Cameron wondered and turned around. "You can't see him. I'm a Medium. He is dead but he's about to batch into House and force him to kill someone", Allison started trembling. She felt dizzy and eventually got unconscious.

Cameron paged Houses number and he and his team where in situ at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Who wants to kill me?

"Muuuuuum", Bridgette was sitting bolt upright in her bed. It took her some instants to realize that she wasn't at home. Marie stretched her head direction her sister but it seemed that she was still asleep. Suddenly Bridgette could hear footsteps coming closer. "What's up", Ariel entered slightly annoyed and drowsy the bedroom. She almost stumbled over the many toys until she reached Bridgette. Angrily she crossed her arms. "I had a nightmare. We need to warn mum and dad. They're in danger", the little girl whispered. "Mum and dad are at the hospital, which is a very secure place, in my opinion. No need to worry, they're okay and daddy will be better soon", Ariel wasn't mad at her sister anymore. If it comes to spooky dreams she understood her sibling's reaction. "Do you want me to tell the dream anyway", she offered. In the shallow light of the moon Ariel could see her sister trembling. She caressed her arm and tried to calm her down. Bridgette took a deep breath and started telling her vision.

"Mum was closed up in a frightful but sun-drenched room. Then came a doctor and wanted to hurt her. He tried to hit her and threw her on the floor. Afterwards he said that he needs to complete this mission and kill Allison. Why would he want to kill Mum?" her eyes filled with tears. "Maybe you just ate too much cake", Ariel wasn't quite sure if she should tell her mother about Bridgette's nightmare, after all, they're Dubois women whose curse is to have extra sensorial skills.

"Can't we phone her now?" Bridgette asked. "We should ask aunt Amanda about the time difference", Ariel stood up while calling after her aunt. Amanda looked strange in her bath robe and with curler in her hair. If the eldest daughter wasn't wrong she could spot some green color on Amanda's face. It sure was a mask to keep her skin young and fresh.

"Bridgette would like to phone mum. Do you think they're reachable?" she wondered and grasped her handy. "I don't know. Girls it's 4 am, what on earth makes want to call your parents. That is absurd. This is the last time I take care of you. You're straining my nerves!"

"Never mind", Ariel dialled her mother's number. It jingled a couple of times until Allison took the phone.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey, Mum. I know it's early in the morning but Bridgette had a nightmare and she wanted me to warn you. It is all about a doctor who wants to kill you."

Allison gulped. "He wants to kill me. Did he say my name?", her mother asked. "He said 'I need to complete this mission and kill Allison'".

"What did the doctor look like? Ariel it is very important", she got a form of panic. "She didn't tell, I think she couldn't remember his face" Ariel smothered a yawn. "Maybe the vision repeats itself. If so I'm going to warn you. Bye, Mum."

"Give Bridgette and Marie a kiss, bye", Allison hung up.

Chase checked the infusion. Allison's condition improved but she was still too week to go downstairs and visit her husband. "What happened yesterday?" she wanted to know. Chase was a bit surprised. He turned around and fixed her eyes. "You got unconscious because of an over reaction. The last thing you said was 'he is here' and then you collapsed. We checked your blood, there was nothing blazingly. We arranged a CT in two hours, which might be informative." Allison nodded but when Chase unintended touched her hand her mind started to form pictures.

It was the same vision she had while observing Cameron. Now she knew that the man on the couch was Chase himself.

Allison could see him standing next to a bed. His overall was covered with blood and his eyes were cold as ice, every emotion had left his body.

The pictures changed and showed Chase hugging an elderly man, probably his father. She felt that something was wrong with this image but couldn't figure out what.

"Mrs. Dubois, is there any trouble? Do you feel dizzy again?" Chase bowed down to her. "No. I'm fine. I just have a question", she continued and hoped that the smart blonde doctor would wait. "Anything you wish", he simpered a little.

"Have you ever lost a patient?" she asked. Chase looked around to affirm that they were alone. "I did. I lost a young woman. I was very absent – minded, I had just lost my father and couldn't concentrate on my task." He coughed slightly. "You only lost one patient during so many years of being a doctor? That is a huge success. You can tell me the truth, Dr. Robert Chase. There is something that bothers you and you didn't dare to tell anyone, am I right?" she lifted an eyebrow.

Chase who usually was a blithesome and lively man backed down. He wanted to reply but right then 13 entered the room. "That is none of your business, okay. You're not my psycho therapist" he almost yelled and ran out of the chamber.


	10. Chapter 10

Inconvenient

"Dr. Wilson, pull yourself up", the nurse had much bother while pushing Wilson almost violently to the floor. The oncologist trembled as if thunderbolts would continuously shake him. A young doctor hurried to his office holding a sedative injection ready. House was sitting on his friend's desk feeling a bit akward but not having the intention to intervene.

Allison didn't really know how, but surprisingly she had been able to leave her room and had just arrived at the office.

"See Allison, this is a way too weak doctor" a voice shouted. It came from direction Wilson but the others didn't seem to notice it. She walked towards the oncologist and stopped the nurse from giving him the bromide.

"He hasn't got an attack", her voice declined in the painful screams of Wilson. He looked at her, his eyes flashed.

"Leave him alone, Walker", she begged and unconsciously grasped his chemise.

House jumped up and kneeled down to his friend. Beads of sweat appeared on Wilsons face. The nurses had run out of the room, scared of the doctor's reaction.

"He's obsessed", informed Allison and although House didn't believe her he had to save his friend. He felt that only he could rescue Wilson of the claws of Walker.

"What shall I do?" he wanted to know and had his cane ready in case Wilson would attack them.

"Try to talk to him, make him remember, who he really is. Tell him about his job and his target to heal many children", she had to concentrate on the mad scientist.

"Walker, get out of Wilson. It's not him you want. You can't just stick to a guiltless person to fulfil your desires! Wilson won't ever do what you order him", she was talking to Walker through Wilson.

Could it be the end of the nightmare as soon as she had Walker under control? Had Bridgette dreamed of Wilson and could they return home without any serious damages?

House thought of a convenient episode of their friendship. Should he come up with the Mayfield case? No, that wasn't a good idea since Wilson let him drop like a hot potato. Then he remembered the time they spent together watching silly TV-shows and mocking the people who joined Big Brother or any other needless series on screen. But that wouldn't cure Wilson. It had to be something more intense, something that both won't ever forget. Sure he could try to bring up Amber but maybe this would lead to a catastrophe.

"What are you waiting for" Allison yelled. Wilson stood up and started to gag her. She fought against his immense power. "It's too late Allison. Wilson will eliminate you now, so I'll be able to complete my mission." The oncologist was pressing sharply and House bashed his cane on his hands. Then suddenly Wilson turned to his friend and hesitated for a moment, but then he knocked him down with a forceful hit.

"Wilson, you have to remember me. I'm House, your lousy friend. Okay, I admit it, I wasn't always the best mate that you could imagine but we're a team. You helped me out of this dark hole, you were there when everybody else had forgotten me. You know exactly who you are", if there had been other people in this room nobody would have recognised House. The fear and most of all the ire reflected in his face.

Allison managed to free herself. The walls of the office seemed to come closer. The lamp at the ceiling was flickering and was in danger of falling down every moment. The books on the shelves started to come off and the gift from a patient, the sandbox including a hack tumbled on the floor and broke to pieces. Wilson hollered out and House dragged Allison under the desk. Wilson was lying cowering on the floor. The lamp delivered itself and landed with a loud bang on the oncologist.

Then it was eerie calm. Allison was hard breathing and shook the dust from her shirt. "Is he hurt", House whispered and schlepped himself next to Wilson. A boulder of the ceiling crushed Wilson's leg but he was conscious. "What happened?" he asked and looked down at his body.

"You were ob" House wanted to tell him the truth but Allison interrupt him. "It was an earthquake. Luckily not a severe one" she helped him up.

Cuddy arrived sprinting at the scenario. "What is going on here? House can you explain that? And why is here such a mess? What is your patient doing here?" Questions over questions and no one was really able to give her an appropriate answer, except for Allison of course who was certain that Walker had gone.

House had accompanied Wilson down to the ER where they could fix the oncologists injuries. He wanted as soon as possible talk to Allison and eventually find out what saved Wilson.

Allison was sitting on her bed. She couldn't force out the pictures of this morning. Suddenly a slightly cough cut her attention.

A man wearing a brown smoking and a decorative billycock was standing in a corner of her room.

"You don't really think it's over, do you? I had to leave Wilson, because you're right, he is way too good hearted to accomplish my needs. He was inconvenient and had a conscience for three people. Love, friendship and arrangement are the only things that go on in his head. As I said there are lots of other doctors who carry a better weight. For example", he held on for a few seconds. "I think someone's coming", Walker flicked again and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

The unknown

Taub snapped at a tray and moved being silent to the table where his friends were yet enjoying their lunch. Wherever they appeared the whole crowed seemed to observe them. Even down at the ER Thirteen could hear the nurses whisper about the event at Wilson's office.

"It always hits us with the crazy patients. We can't even eat without the doctors staring at us", Chase was dull poking around in his salad. He had poor appetite since yesterday and was worried and insecure about what happened.

"She shall stay away from me", said Thirteen and took a big snap from Foreman's sandwich. "Do you believe her? I mean do you believe that she has these extra sensorial powers?" Taub wondered and glanced at her.

"It scares you that she can read minds. All the dark secrets you hide could be revealed", Foreman added and pulled away his dish so that Remy failed at longing for some French Fries. Taub looked up; it was always interesting to see a cagey Thirteen.

"I just don't want to be her doctor, that's all. She's freaking me out. Look at this, we're sitting here without ulterior motives and everyone is watching us, just because of her", she shouted and stopped eating.

Joe insisted on being moved to his wife. He had recovered but was feeling concerned about Allison. "It isn't over yet. Walker told me that Wilson was the false person. He was too good-hearted and now he's about to find the next victim. I have no idea what to do. There are no hints, not even a dream or an intuition", she was desperate.

Not only was Cameron or she in great danger but outside her room was a poor fellow who soon would come aware of his brutal instinct. "How about a member of Houses' team? Like that small man with the big nose?" Joe tried to clear the mystery up. "Dr. Taub?" Allison turned pretty baffled to her husband. "He wouldn't harm a fly", she laughed but House, who now felt as a part of the heroes who would save the hospital, shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Right now he might be a bit out of his senses. He's trouble with his wife, they argue and break up and argue again. I mean you never know where his borders are. He could be happy Shorty today and a mad killer by tomorrow", House had made up some theories about his team. But none of them had convinced him to suspect them.

"What about this Dr. Cuddy?" Joe asked and got an evil eye from House. Before he could say something Allison intervened. "Never. I believe that the first thing Dr. Cuddy would do, after hearing a unfamiliar voice in her head is to search a psychiatrist and cure it", she looked at House if he would confirm this idea.

"I agree with you. Cuddy and a murderer, that doesn't fit at all. I thought of Thirteen as a proper body for Walker but actually I first want to know what happened with Wilson and about the fact that the ceiling almost fell down."

Suddenly he had changed his mind. He was curious to find out the truth behind this horror scenario. Maybe he was hallucinating since he was on Vicodin again but maybe there was something that had saved them.

"I can imagine what helped us out of this situation. You know I have to tell you the story of Walker. I was lucky to dream of him. Many years ago Walker had a wife, who was pregnant. But unfortunately she died and leaving him alone with his child. Walker never got over the fact that he had lost his love. So he started to kill young girls, 16 or 17 years old. He asked his mother if she could contact his deceased wife but his mother warned him that he should stop with all the murderers, that it wouldn't bring her back to life. He didn't care and was finally killed by the furious dwellers of the city", Allison tried to remember every detail she had seen that night and went on with telling the part where Walker wanted to dispatch her.

House, who now had given up the idea of Allison being mad and suffering from a neurological decease, was focusing the single and important facts to find a logic in Walker's plan.

"As I mentioned yet, Walker turned back a couple of years ago. He bashed into his descendant's body and did everything he could to getting me killed. Anyway, when I was alone with that fellow in his shop he started to strangle me and we fell on the floor. I shouted at Walker and told him that his wife is always seeing him and isn't at all pleased with his cruel methods of quittance. Then the same thing happened like in Wilson's office. The lights began to flicker and Walker disappeared, leaving a clueless man, almost collapsing on the floor, and leaving me alone with him, hurt and bleeding. His wife had finally judged him and had saved us. I thought that he might have gone forever. But now you see that he's back", she started to shake all over her body again.

There was this desire to dream of a tiny evidence. "Can't you just lie down and dream of him? I mean that's what you do? You're just dreaming and collecting hints, it shouldn't be so hard to find some in this ruins of a hospital", House supposed.

"Yes, he is right. Dr. House could also give you items which belong to his teammates. You might feel something by touching them", now the ideas were sprouting out.

"One thing at a time. First Chase will make a CT and then we take the next decision", House still wanted to be the authority in the patient's room. He called for his ducklings and Allison left together with Chase and Foreman. Joe kissed her on the front and wished her good luck.

They had just reached the elevator when Allison's mobile phone rang. "Didn't you give off your cell phone", Foreman wondered but Allison begged them to let her talk to his daughter.

Foreman helped her into the wheel chair and said goodbye to her, while heaving a hand.

"Hey mum, guess what. Bridgette dreamed again of this doctor", the elevator put into motion and she and Chase were faring down. It jolted and grated so that Allison hardly could hear a word Ariel said. "She said that he was male and good-looking, he had blonde hair and in her dream he was wearing a mint green chemise with a checkered necktie", Allison looked at Chase and checked out his clothes. Suddenly she had a rapid pulse. "What was his name, my dear? Did she tell you?" Allison asked and hitched in the corner of the small range. "Hunt or something, like the hunting you do with animals", Ariel gave her a silly explanation but then Allison understood the word play her daughter made. Hunt or chase, it meant the same. The room dimmed out and Allison had the feeling that the elevator had slowed down. "Ariel, please stay at the ph", but before she could finish the sentence, Chase had taken the little box out of her hand.

"You don't need that anymore, Allison."


	12. Chapter 12

How to become Walker

"Surprise, surprise", Chase cawed and smashed all-out Allison's phone on the floor. It broke to tiny little pieces. She should have known it. "See, Allison. This is an excellent example for a victim", it was grotesque to see Chase talking about himself with the voice of Walker.

"Look at him. He is so weak; he dared to kill a dictator thinking that he would save many oppressed tribes. I tell you what; he didn't kill him because of sense of duty, but because of his inner animal. It had to break out one day."

The elevator stopped with a boisterous jolt. When the doors opened Allison found herself in the surgery. Chase pushed her violently into the room and brought her next to a silver table. A body was lying there, covered up with a giant white linen sheet. "Uncover it, Allison. You sure will like this aspect, just like I do", Chase pet the legs of his booty, ran over each leg and stopped at her feet. It was a woman; Allison could see her long blonde hair hanging down. She didn't dare to take off the cloth, but Chase forced her to. She had to bear down and uncovered her head.

"No", Allison was staring at Cameron's face. "Why? Why did you choose her?" she asked turning to Chase who was searching his tools. He was buffing a sharp knife. "It was Chase who told me to do so", suddenly the voice came from a different direction. Walker was no more in Chase's body but rather standing on the wall and observing his "student". "He said that she was his dream, the only woman he could ever truly love. What bollocks. I wanted to know why she left him, and you know what, just because he murdered someone", he came a step forward and was now leaning against the table. "I knew that he was the right kind of person I was looking for. As soon as you acquired the taste of eliminating lives, it's the easiest thing to do. You simply fetch an apt weapon, it can be cutlery or some scissors and you slice this body up, keeping tab on the blood which slowly runs along her corpus", he seemed to swallow into memories.

This was the last chance to save Cameron, Allison thought. She had to think of a convenient argument so that Chase could possibly come to senses again. But she didn't know how big the effect of Walker's voice was. Maybe the smart surgeon would simply let the tools fall or, in the worst case he would attack her too. Walker ambled over to Chase. "Are you ready?" he asked and marked the authority. "Yes, sir", Chase mumbled and held up the instrument. It flashed in the spotlight and both doctors smirked. "Don't be afraid. She won't feel anything", Walker encouraged Chase and conducted him to Cameron. Chase looked down at her. She looked so helpless and lost. A glance at her face made Chase stop for a moment and he closed his eyes.

"You need to remember the past!" Allison shouted. Maybe she could take him back, he could recover from this trance and no one would get hurt.

"Slice her up!", Walker got slightly annoyed by Allison always trying to interrupt his plans. He came a step closer to her. "You really think this will lead to a happy end? Why do you want to destroy this? Look at him, he's shining with gratitude. I taught him to defy his moral, his conscience! There is no way back", he turned around and then back to Allison.

"But you know what, we want to enjoy this act of violence and with you yammering all the time it's just no fun", he touched on Chases shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Allison flinched a little.

Chase simply nodded and started to walk towards Allison. "First kill her and then we focus on Cameron", Walker yelled and ran through the doctor's long hair.

Just when Chase was ready to attack Allison a man jumped on his back and smashed him onto the floor.

"This was my very first theory. Chase is the only person in my team who could kill someone! Although he sticks to roles and the law there is one part of him, which behaves differently", House was pressing his mate down and the scenery seemed to escalate very soon. Chase tried to free himself, brandishing his knife and menacing his boss. House wanted to balk but the surgeon run the blade into his left leg. The diagnostician gave a yelp and fisted Chase. The battle continued for some instants but then both men were lying there. No one moved.

"No!" Allison kneeled down to House and rolled him on the other side. "Are you okay?" she asked and steadied his neck. The wound on his leg reminded her of the first dream. It was bleeding hard and House was unable to stand up.

"Again!" Walker was so furious that the whole room started to shake. The colour on the wall detached and the cutlery in the basin were jingling. Walker twisted around and Allison could see that his body got gauzy second after second. He seemed to decompose until there was only his head left.

The silver table tipped over and Cameron rolled on the cold ground, the linen sheets where now wrapped around her naked body.

"You will atone for this, Allison! I'll come back! You won't ever be safe. Next time my trace will lead you into a catastrophe and there won't be a person on this planet who will believe your stories and your abilities anymore", his head mottled into little dots which surrounded her and the hurt House until a sudden explosion made them disappear and detracted any light.

They were sitting in the dark but luckily the hospital had in case of need a provision current flow. In the flickering shine of a lamp they stared at Chase.

"Is he dead?" House asked and scrambled to his duckling. "I, I don't know", Allison was searching for injuries when she spotted a blood pool springing up Chase. "Help me, House! He is seriously violated!" They wanted Chase to wake up, slapped him in the face and called his name. For a moment House had forgotten about his leg and was now holding Chase tight in his arms. "I didn't want to kill him, it was self defence", he didn't cry, the shock was overwhelming him.

"Allison, are you alright?" together with Foreman Joe entered the surgery and found his wife smeared in blood. She hugged him and then she burst into tears. "Dr. House saved my life. Chase wanted to attack me and House didn't consider but tried to detain Chase from murdering me", she pointed at the motionless doctor.

"He isn't dead", Foreman informed "but he needs to be operated otherwise he could bleed to death."

"Take also care of House" Allison said and with the help of her husband she slowly stood up and left the surgery. She was trembling and very weak. The past few minutes had seemed like an endless torture but now, she believed, Walker had gone forever. There would be no opportunity for him to turn back at any time. His wife was watching him and finally he got punished for his unethical afterlife.

After a couple of days the hospital informed Allison that the operation had turned out fine. Chase was well but didn't remember anything that happened last week. Cameron had also recovered and tried once again to reveal her inner feelings towards Chase. The blonde woman thanked Dr. Cuddy for the news and put down the phone.

Joe walked inside the bedroom. He was balancing a mint-green tablet with some soup and a small vase with a rose in it.

"You really deserve this, detective", he smiled and put the tablet down next to her duvet cover. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and started to enjoy her supper. "This Walker was such a sticker but luckily the spook has gone", she joked. Allison felt released. Year after year the crazy doctor had interfered her life, had caused trouble, victims and chaos. Now she and her family would live on in peace, Walker would leave them alone.

Together they watched TV, a show about tourists who aren't at all pleased with their holidays. Joe could just shake his head. "Man, man. Those people make mountains out of molehills. They're complaining about a broken sink, an untidy room or a dirty bath tub. Look at this", he took off the boot from his back of the head and showed his wife the remaining scar. She softly caressed it and focused again on the screen.

In the midst of the night Allison suddenly woke up. She hadn't dreamed or something but she had the feeling that someone was observing her. Cagey she glanced to her right and appalled.

"It was nice to work with you, Allison. Good night. I'll see you soon", Walker said while swaying his hat.

THE END


End file.
